Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a pistol nozzle rack, and more particularly to a locating structure of the pistol nozzle rack.
The conventional racks for holding the pistol nozzles are rather primitive in design in that they comprise a framework for holding a plurality of pistol nozzles in a disorderly manner. In light of the pistol nozzles being various in design, the conventional racks are not suitable for use in holding the pistol nozzle of a specific design.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rack which is designed to hold securely the pistol nozzle of a specific design.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the rack comprising a top frame, a bottom frame, and a plurality of support rods. The top frame and the bottom frame are horizontally disposed such that they are connected by the support rods. The top frame is provided with a plurality of long through slots parallel to one another. The bottom frame is provided with a plurality of locating slots, which are arranged in rows corresponding in location to the long through slots of the top frame. A plurality of pistol nozzles are held by the rack such that the barrel of each pistol nozzle is held in one of the long through slots, and that the connection portion of a bottom end of the barrel is located in one of the locating slots. The locating slots are provided with a seat and a confinement portion contiguous to the seat. The seat is provided with an upright locating projection. The bottom end of the barrel of the pistol nozzle is located in the locating slot in such a manner that the locating projection of the seat is inserted into a center hole of the connection portion of the bottom end of the barrel, and that an adjustment knob of the connection portion is confined in the confinement portion of the locating slot.